


Сними меня нежно

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Easter Eggs, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Porn With Plot, Tie Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: У Тодда есть эротическое фото Дирка. Дирк об этом узнает, и в результате все выходит из-под контроля самым лучшим образом.





	Сними меня нежно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды Dirk/Todd and everything connected

— Тодд, дай мне свой телефон, — голос Дирка вывел из сонного утреннего состояния и ленивого пролистывания соцсетей.   
  
В голосе не было просящих интонаций. Дирк, конечно же, требовал! Тодд вздохнул и устало спросил:  
— Зачем?   
  
— Там за окном робот в розовой пачке и с полотенцем в руке, — Дирк повернул голову, на секунду отрывая взгляд от происходящего на улице, чтобы осчастливить Тодда выражением лица «ты вообще представляешь, как это интересно?!»  
  
— Ну и? — раздраженно буркнул Тодд, все-таки закрывая Facebook-приложение. Какие бы убедительные аргументы он ни привел, Дирк все равно умудрится переспорить его в рекордно короткие сроки и заберет телефон.  
  
— Мой телефон разряжен, а я хочу это сфотографировать! Это может быть связано с той лошадью, которую мы ищем уже неделю, — пояснил Дирк доброжелательно, но с такой интонацией, будто говорит с маленьким ребенком.  
  
— Разумеется, — Тодд опять вздохнул, отметив про себя, что это уже похоже на тенденцию, и сунул в протянутую ладонь друга свой изрядно потрепанный iPhone.  
  
— Ты только посмотри! Он танцует тектоник! — Дирк восторженно сделал пару снимков и с упреком взглянул на Тодда. — Тебе что, совсем неинтересно?  
  
— Судя по всему, это бесконечно отставший от моды робот, — съязвил Тодд. — Кто вообще сейчас помнит о тектонике…  
  
— Ты просто поразительно нелюбопытный, — Дирк сел рядом на кровать и показал сделанную фотографию.   
  
На снимке был изображен белый андроидный робот с большущей головой и очень печальными зелеными глазами. Балетная пачка смотрелась на нем предсказуемо нелепо.  
  
— Шикарно, — безразличным голосом сказал Тодд, протягивая руку, чтобы забрать телефон и вернуться к запойному серфингу по просторам интернета. В этот момент сенсор старенького гаджета подвел, и в итоге открылась фотогалерея.  
  
Тодд мгновенно покраснел от стыда и попытался выхватить телефон от греха подальше. Но Дирк оказался проворнее. Он ловко увернулся и для верности отбежал подальше на безопасное расстояние — аж за диван.   
  
— Дирк, ты окончательно охуел?! — заорал Тодд, с ужасом осознавая, что  _дико неловкого_  разговора никак не избежать. — Нельзя вот так вот брать чужие вещи!  
  
— Поспорим, кто больше накосячил? — резко спросил Дирк, вопросительно выгибая бровь и поворачивая телефон экраном к Тодду. Впрочем, сделано это было исключительно для эффектности — Тодд и так превосходно знал, что Дирк увидел в галерее.  
  
На фотографии был спящий раздетый Дирк. Он лежал на диване в квартире Тодда. Плед практически полностью сполз на пол, прикрывая только ступни. Левая рука Дирка свешивалась с дивана, а пальцы правой сжимали эрегированный член, очертания которого отчетливо проступали под тканью боксеров. Подбородок был слегка приподнят вверх, а губы — приоткрыты.   
  
Тодд сделал этот снимок несколько дней назад. Де-юре Дирк жил в офисе агентства. Все равно там приходилось проводить колоссальную часть времени, а в тренажерном зале напротив были отличные душевые и сговорчивый персонал. Де-факто Дирк жил в квартире Тодда. Он приходил утром с ароматным кофе и упреками относительно того, что Тодд имеет совесть спать, когда другие давно на ногах. Он приходил вечером, чтобы поесть пиццу, посмотреть фильм, поиграть в видеоигры. Он оставался на ночь, потому что до офиса далеко ехать, лень вставать с дивана, за окном собака лает слишком агрессивно, пицца остыла, и это нанесло ему психологическую травму. Одним словом, у Дирка всегда находился повод лишить Тодда личного пространства.  
  
Не то чтобы Тодд был сильно против. Ему нравилось проводить время с Дирком. Нравилось есть с ним пиццу, расстреливать монстров (иногда даже не в видеоиграх — агентство продолжало заниматься самыми странными делами), ругаться из-за того, кто первый пойдет в душ. Нравилось слышать ночью его ровное дыхание. В общем, Тодду нравился Дирк. И если быть до конца откровенным — а эту роскошь Тодд наконец-то удосужился себе позволить — он испытывал к Дирку влечение.   
  
Не настолько сильное, чтобы это мешало. Не настолько сильное, чтобы попробовать об этом рассказать — Тодду было достаточно одного неловкого опыта с Фарой, и он не горел желанием пережить подобное с еще одним своим другом… Но достаточно сильное для того, чтобы иногда залипать и совершать не совсем правильные поступки.  
  
Тем утром Тодд проснулся раньше Дирка и сам не понял, как в руках оказался телефон. Он чертовски корил себя, но все равно включил камеру. Он успел сделать всего один снимок до того, как Дирк заворочался, выныривая из сна.   
  
…до того, как Дирк потянулся, открыл глаза, сфокусировал взгляд на Тодде, едва успевшем спрятать телефон, и хриплым после сна голосом пожелал доброго утра.   
  
…до того, как Дирк с веселым смущением подхватил с пола плед и прикрылся им до пояса, а Тодд добродушно рассмеялся, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы смех звучал непринужденно, а-ля «доброе утро, чувак, расслабься, со всеми случается».   
  
Весь тот день Тодд то и дело открывал фотографию, собираясь удалить.   
  
Но не смог. И теперь будет за это расплачиваться.  
  
— Дирк, я…  
  
— Это совершенно возмутительно, — Дирк строго смотрел на него. Тодду было так мучительно стыдно, что казалось, будто он прямо сейчас провалится сквозь кровать в какую-нибудь феерически упоротую волшебную страну. А что, знаем, проходили…  
  
— Я не…  
  
— Совершенно возмутительно, — повторяясь, перебил его Дирк. Прищурился, внимательно изучая фотографию. — Композиция на троечку. У модели ноги обрезаны, куда это годится? Все не в фокусе. Свет — полное говно. И вообще горизонт завален.   
  
— Чего? — ошарашенно спросил Тодд.  
  
— Горизонт, говорю, завален, — спокойно сказал Дирк. — Убогий снимок, не могу допустить, чтобы ты на него дрочил.  
  
— Я на него и не дрочил, — Тодд почувствовал, что даже кончики пальцев полыхают.  
  
— Еще бы! — глаза Дирка светились праведным гневом. — Как на это вообще может встать? Это срочно надо переснять!  
  
Насчет «как может встать» Тодд бы с Дирком, возможно, и поспорил, если бы не был занят тем, что отчаянно пытался провалиться сквозь землю, и если бы последняя фраза не заставила его предположить, что он уже провалился в какой-то несуразный филиал преисподней, где в качестве пыток используют абсурдные диалоги.  
  
— Что сделать? — осторожно поинтересовался Тодд, все-таки робко надеясь, что ему послышалось.  
  
— Пе-ре-снять, — отчеканил Дирк и быстро подошел к Тодду. Тот испуганно дернулся, не пытаясь даже строить предположения, что сейчас вытворит Дирк. Но тот просто оперся коленом на кровать, чтобы дернуть шнур и закрыть жалюзи. Теперь солнечный свет поступал в квартиру только через эркерные окна, падая красивыми полосами.  
  
Дирк огляделся, явно подбирая место с наилучшим освещением. Злосчастный диван, к слову, подходил превосходно. Впрочем, об этом Тодд промолчал. Правда, Дирк подобное открытие был способен сделать и самостоятельно. Он сел на диван полубоком, деловито закинув ногу на ногу:  
— Ну? Расчехляй свой аппарат.  
  
Тодд закашлялся. Уровень абсурда стремительно приближался к пиковой отметке.  
  
— Я просто вынужден уточнить. Это эвфемизм? — спросил Тодд, не до конца понимая, какой ответ ему хочется услышать больше.  
  
— Я имею в виду камеру, Тодд, — Дирк ответил вполне невинным тоном, но в глазах мелькали смешливые искорки. Похоже, он искренне наслаждался ситуацией.  
  
У Тодда был старенький зеркальный полупрофессиональный Canon. Не то чтобы он сильно увлекался фотографией, но частенько брал камеру на прогулки и дружеские посиделки. Иногда фотоаппарат и при расследованиях пригождался, хотя чаще все-таки выручала камера телефона.  
  
Тодд продолжал решительно не понимать, какую игру затеял Дирк, но проигрывать в ней не намеревался.  
  
— На слабо берешь? Ладно, — Тодд поднялся с кровати, взял с полки камеру и встал напротив Дирка. Покопался немного в настройках.   
  
— Ну?.. — Дирк с вызовом улыбнулся.  
  
Тодд щелкнул затвором. Посмотрел на экран фотокамеры. На снимке Дирк выглядел шальным и очень юным. Словно кембриджский первокурсник, который пребывает в предвкушении буйных попоек в кампусе и чрезвычайно гордится своим статусом студенческой элиты.  
  
Дирк тем временем встал с дивана. Он продолжал улыбаться, но теперь был спокойно-расслабленным, немного задумчивым. Тодд сделал еще пару кадров.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Тодд был охренеть каким хорошим фотографом. Однако снимки получались что надо. Тодд с удивлением отметил, что Дирк — это было совершенно очевидно — знает основы фотопозирования. Самому Тодду во времена популярности Мексиканских Похорон неоднократно приходилось участвовать в фотосессиях. Первая съемка случилась, когда группа была еще молодой и зеленой. Бедолага-фотограф едва не поседел, пока объяснял Тодду, как выглядеть не в стиле «я даже сплю с пивом в руках и на хую вертел эту вашу Калифорнию»*, а в стиле «я еще не Курт Кобейн, но пара синглов — и все возможно». Так что Тодд прекрасно понимал, что подобная фотогеничность не бывает врожденной.  
  
Дирк не принимал никаких «модельных» поз. Но было безусловно понятно: он знает, что нужно делать, чтобы выглядеть в кадре хорошо. Он идеально синхронизировался с Тоддом — и они плавно меняли положение относительно света, словно двигаясь в каком-то причудливом танце.   
  
Тодд настолько увлекся, что выплыл из этого загадочного транса, только когда Дирк ослабил галстук, а затем снял его через голову. А потом расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке.   
  
— Ты серьезно сейчас вообще? — Тодд хотел сказать это с возмущением в голосе, но получилось плохо, потому что руки сами собой поднесли камеру к лицу. Он сделал снимок.  
  
Дирк не ответил, но Тодд, посмотрев на результат, и без этого понял: да, он серьезно. На фотографии Дирк глядел прямо в объектив. И не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять: на этом снимке модель трахает фотографа взглядом.  
  
Тодд сглотнул и облизал сухие губы.   
  
К такому жизнь его не готовила.  
  
— Мы продолжаем? — негромким бархатным голосом спросил Дирк. И, не дожидаясь ответа, вытащил полы рубашки из-под пояса. Расстегнул пуговицы до конца и принялся за манжеты. Тодд сделал несколько кадров.  
  
Рубашка соскользнула на пол.   
  
Свет падал на Дирка слева, плясал по покрывшейся мурашками коже. Это было красиво. Это было эротично. Особенно эротично это было еще и потому, что брюки Дирк носил узкие, и выпуклость в районе ширинки была такой очевидной, что проигнорировать факт ее наличия просто не представлялось возможным.   
  
— Ты всегда возбуждаешься, когда тебя фотографируют? — хрипловатым голосом спросил Тодд.  
  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Дирк, приподнимая брови и красноречиво намекая на то, что такое с ним случается, только когда камера в руках у Тодда. — А ты всегда возбуждаешься, когда фотографируешь?  
  
Тодд покраснел, понимая, что его собственный стояк домашние трикотажные штаны больше подчеркивают, чем скрывают. Дирк понимающе хмыкнул и потянул ремень из шлевок. Дело запахло жареным. Дирк, по всей видимости, не собирался останавливаться. Спустя несколько секунд он остался в одном нижнем белье.   
  
Тодду подумалось, что это должно быть просто противозаконным — выглядеть так невинно, когда стояк едва в трусах умещается. Но Дирк улыбался бесхитростно и светло, и от этого становился лишь сексуальнее. Следующие несколько снимков получились смазанными.  
  
Потом Тодд взял себя в руки и сделал пару хороших фотографий. Все бы ничего, но Дирк решительно ухватился за резинку трусов…  
  
— Так, стоп! — воскликнул Тодд. — Дирк, я не буду снимать тебя голым. Это уже порно.  
  
— Порно, Тодд, это когда фотографии не имеют художественной ценности, — негромко поправил его Дирк, добавляя к тону карамельные, совершенно провокационные интонации. — Так что уж постарайся, чтобы они ее имели.  
  
— Как же ты мне прикажешь это сделать? — слабым голосом съязвил Тодд.  
  
— Просто будь нежным, — Дирк смотрел лукаво и ласково.   
  
— Я думал, это твоя прерогатива, Джентли, — фыркнул Тодд, вдруг понимая, что на самом деле расслабился под взглядом Дирка и, похоже, готов зайти куда дальше, чем предполагал.  
  
— На сегодня доверяю этот статус тебе, — промурлыкал Дирк.  
  
Пара секунд — и вот перед Тоддом уже абсолютно голый, раскинувшийся на диване Дирк. Он выглядел безмятежным, но Тодд был готов поклясться, что некая толика смущения во взгляде все-таки присутствовала. Впрочем, это лишь придавало шарма. Тодд сделал снимок, наведя фокус на лицо. Его охватил странный азарт: что будет в итоге? От Дирка же действительно можно ожидать чего угодно.  
  
Тодд опустил камеру и изучающе посмотрел на Дирка. Конечно же, это не был холодный взгляд профессионального фотографа — Тодд в первую очередь смотрел на Дирка, а не просто искал выигрышные нюансы во внешности абстрактной модели.  
  
Хотя, откровенно говоря, их и искать особо не требовалось. Дирк, мать его, выглядел просто охуенно. И еще член у него был… мягко говоря, немаленький, как отметил Тодд, краснея уже который раз за утро. Вот бы дотронуться…  
  
— Положи руку на член, — неожиданно для себя сказал Тодд.  
  
Во взгляде Дирка тут же появилось восхищенное одобрение, и он послушно выполнил просьбу.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я подрочил на камеру? — намеренно томным голосом спросил Дирк.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты перестал выебываться. Серьезно, выключи эти интонации пиздатого соблазнителя.  
  
— Ты начинаешь много сквернословить, когда волнуешься, — с неуловимой издевкой поделился наблюдением Дирк. — Но мне нравится, продолжай.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я грязно ругался, пока фотографирую, как ты дрочишь? — Тодд посмотрел на Дирка через объектив.   
  
— Блядь, — Дирк смущенно засмеялся, закрыл глаза локтем и пару раз провел кулаком по члену.   
  
Кадр получился восхитительный. Тодд даже задумался на секунду: это он мог стать вторым Дэвидом Бейли** или Дирку стоит завязывать с расследованиями и податься в моделинг?  
  
— Дирк, где ты научился позировать? — спросил Тодд, чтобы разрядить обстановку. И чтобы отвлечься от желания засунуть руку в штаны.  
  
— Ну, в студенческую пору мне довелось зарабатывать самыми разнообразными способами, — сказал Дирк. — В начале нулевых для меня стало открытием, что некоторые люди готовы платить деньги за то, что я стою перед камерой в модных шмотках.  
  
— Ты работал моделью? — непритворно удивился Тодд. — И что рекламировал?  
  
— В основном аксессуары. Галстуки там…   
  
— О, понятно, почему любовь к ним у тебя приближается к фетишу, — засмеялся Тодд.   
  
— Приближается, да, — кивнул Дирк и вопросительно приподнял брови. — Хочешь, я надену галстук?  
  
— Валяй, — разрешил Тодд.  
  
Галстук на шее совершенно голого Дирка смотрелся просто… порнушно. Руки у Тодда уже немного устали держать фотоаппарат — хотелось найти им несколько другое применение. Да и, собственно, хотелось понять, каким будет окончание этого шокирующе откровенного фотосета. Что ж, стоит пойти ва-банк.  
  
— Я очень хочу к тебе прикоснуться, — честно сказал Тодд, глядя Дирку прямо в глаза.   
  
— Где именно? — с насмешливой ласковостью спросил Дирк.  
  
— А где разрешишь? — Тодд подошел и сел у дивана на пол, откладывая камеру в сторону.   
  
Дирк молча взял его ладонь в свою и положил себе на член.   
  
Сердце колотилось просто сумасшедше.  
  
Твердый, упругий, горячий. Тодд осторожно провел по нему пальцами. Дирк негромко выдохнул.   
  
— Ты же не ждешь от меня горячей гейской ебли? — спросил Тодд. — Потому что, откровенно говоря, я не то чтобы опытен в горячей гейской ебле. Точнее,  _вообще_  не опытен.   
  
— Не переживай, — успокоил Дирк, чуть неровно дыша. — Можешь попробовать то, что хочешь попробовать. И ты можешь остановиться в любой момент.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Тодд сплюнул в ладонь и увереннее обхватил член. Дирк лежал тихо, будто боясь спугнуть. Галстук шелковой змеей растекся по груди и руке. Тодд, плавно двигая ладонью, наклонился и прикоснулся губами к бедренной косточке, затем к ребрам, соску, плечу, ключице, шее. Зажмурился, словно перед прыжком в воду, и неуверенно накрыл губами губы Дирка. Почему-то целоваться с ним казалось куда более интимным занятием, чем дрочить ему.   
  
Дирк ответил на поцелуй пылко, но даже не пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Спустя каких-то несколько секунд поцелуй стал глубоким и мокрым, а Дирк сдержанно застонал Тодду в рот. От этого голова пошла кругом. Тодд сжал через штаны собственный изнывающий член и прижался щекой к груди Дирка — там, где под ребрами лихорадочно билось сердце.  
  
— Тебе так нормально? — спросил Тодд, завороженно глядя, как потемневший член скользит в его ладони.   
  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил прямо практически мгновенно, сожми немного сильнее и чуть-чуть замедли темп, — голос Дирка донесся до Тодда будто из-под толщи воды.   
  
О, Тодд хотел! Он последовал исчерпывающей инструкции и почти сразу ощутил ладонью горячую пульсацию. Сердце у Дирка заколотилось как бешеное, и он с негромким стоном кончил, пачкая пальцы Тодда и свой живот.   
  
Тодд поцеловал Дирка в плечо, окинул взглядом с головы до ног. Белесые капли расположились на животе причудливым узором.  
  
— Красиво, — тихо произнес Тодд.  
  
— Можешь сфотографировать, — прерывисто сказал Дирк, еще не до конца отдышавшись.  
  
— Предпочту просто запомнить.  
  
Дирк мягко, коротко засмеялся, а потом плавно соскользнул с дивана на пол. Положил руку Тодду на шею и вовлек в медленный, тягуче-сладкий поцелуй. Вторая рука пробралась под резинку штанов и влажно скользнула по члену. Тодду даже думать не хотелось о том, что, вероятно, Дирк в качестве смазки использовал собственную сперму. Это слишком порнушно, слишком запредельно пошло, слишком…  
  
— Ах… — Тодд в голос застонал, прерывая поцелуй и откидывая голову на диван. — Твою мать, блядь, боже, просто не останавливайся.  
  
Дирк задвигал рукой быстрее, прошелся губами по линии челюсти. От затылка вниз по позвоночнику побежали искры острого удовольствия. Тодд кончил так сильно, что перед глазами запрыгали белые пятна. Дирк успокаивающе погладил по плечу, вытащил из штанов Тодда мокрую руку и вытер о его футболку.   
  
— Э-э-эй, — Тодд протестующе засмеялся, отталкивая руку и поджимая колени к груди. — Мог бы свой блядский галстук использовать.  
  
— Разумеется, не мог, — Дирк возмущенно сделал огромные глаза. В его зрачках плескалось веселое удовольствие. Затем оно резко сменилось ужасом. У Тодда на секунду сердце ушло в пятки.  
  
— Дирк, ты чего?..  
  
— Робот! — с отчаянием воскликнул Дирк, вскакивая. Его опавший член почти стукнул Тодда по губам.   
  
Дирк стремглав бросился к окну, громко сокрушаясь:  
— Глупый Дирк, вечно забывает про интересных роботов, чтобы подрочить с лучшим другом!  
  
Тодд уронил голову на сложенные на коленях руки и от души расхохотался.

**Author's Note:**

> * обыгрываются стереотипы о жителях штата Орегон (откуда, судя по всему, родом сиблинги Бротцман). Считается, что жители этого штата немного одержимы крафтовым пивом и ненавидят своих соседей из Калифорнии. 
> 
> ** Дэвид Бейли – британский фэшн-фотограф. Одна из ключевых фигур в фотоискусстве эпохи Свингующего Лондона 60-х годов. Тодд проводит параллели именно с Бейли, потому что этот фотограф воспринимает съемку почти как сексуальный акт.


End file.
